


Bubblegum Bitch

by Agentsharpshoot



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was screwed. He knew the moment the red haired man walked in, he was screwed. The worst part was - the Knight of Ren didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Bitch

_Got a figure like a pinup_  
_Got a figure like a doll_

His stomach erupted in flutters as the man walked in. The man's walk was determined, his aura radiating his self-confidence.  His cheeks were dashed with freckles, a dash of brown on his other wise pale, white skin. Kylo watched his movement with fascination, addicted to the man without even knowing his name. For once he was thankful for the mask and heavy cloaks, hiding his flushed skin as he felt the man's green eyes flick to him. Besides the glance, the man ignored him, his frame was delicate, the jacket he wore brushing out his shoulders in an attempt to make him seem bigger.  
  
He fell to his knees in front of the hologram, "Supreme Leader Snoke," he started but the hologram cut him off with a wave. "Not now General. Stand." he ordered, and the man ( _the General)_ blinked in surprise, and for a moment Kylo saw a uncertainty in his eyes. However, the man quickly covered his shock and nodded in response, he stepped back up, and it was then Kylo realized, he was taller than the General. "The reports can wait." the Supreme Leader continued, "This is my apprentice, a Knight of Ren. He will be supervising the building of the base." 

The General didn't try and mask his surprise at that. "With all due respect Sir, I don't think we need another supervisor. I am quite capable of-" he was cut off with a glare. "Kylo Ren will report directly to me, along with yours." The red haired man practically bristled, taking a hit directly to his ego at that. He shot the knight a glare, before lowering his head. "Very well, if you think that is best. However I do-" he was cut off once more by the Supreme Leader, "No. That is all from you General Hux, I need to speak to Kylo alone now." His voice echoing the room.

The General blinked his pride visibly wounded yet again. He nodded, bowing out of respect before turning crisply on his heels. The clicking of his heels were heard as he excited, and Kylo fought the urge to turn and watch him go. The rest of the session with the Supreme Leader was worthless, he wasn't paying attention anyway. His mind was down the hall, with the red haired General Hux.

_Don’t care if you think I’m dumb,  
I don’t care at all._

_Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored._  
_I’m the ~~girl~~ boy you’d die for._

It didn't take long for the Knight to find the General. He wasn't exactly looking for him (yeah okay maybe he was looking for him), but he wasn't exactly hard to find. The man radiated power, he just had to follow the trail. And follow he did, straight to the bridge over looking the Storm Troopers. The red headed man had his back turned, talking to a Storm Trooper in a chrome uniform. It saw him first, posture immediately changing. The General ( _Hux)_ turned abruptly, sensing Kylo's eyes on him. His eyes narrowed, as the man dressed in black robes approached him. 

"That'll be all Captain." he spoke curtly waving the Captain off with his hand. The Captain saluted both Kylo and the General, before marching off the bay. The two men stood in silence, sizing each other up. Hux's voice broke the dreaded silence, "I don't care if you are the Supreme Leader's lap dog," he hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I am the General, I am in charge, and I supervise. You will not doing anything unauthorized, do you understand me  _love_?" his voice dripped venom and sarcasm, and despite Kylo knowing the name was an insult, he couldn't help but feel giddy about it. When Kylo didn't response, Hux rolled his eyes. Muttering under his breath another insult, he turned and stalked off. 

_I’ll chew you up and I’ll spit you out  
'Cause that’s what young love is all about._

_So pull me closer, and kiss me hard  
I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart_

He didn't know how it happened. One moment he was destroying a panel with his light saber, his body shaking with anger and the next he was being shoved up against the wall. A very pissed of General yelling in his face, and then...then he was pushing the General away, turning him so he was pinned to the wall, and then their was his mask, tossed across the room and their lips. Fighting for dominance, aggressively pushing at each other. Pain cut across Kylo's lip, and their was the sharp metallic taste of blood shooting through his mouth. He gasped into the kiss, and Hux took his chance, hands tangling in Kylo's locks he tugged harshly pulling his head back. 

_I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._

Pale lips brushed against his pulse point, white teeth nipped at his skin as he peppered his way along his neck. He paused, sucking at a spot as Kylo squirmed to get away. _"Stop."_ It was an order, and despite Kylo's mind telling him no, his body obeyed. Hux continued to kiss and nip along the tan skin, marking him. Claiming him.  _Mine_ the silent word echoed in both of their heads. Kylo was Hux's, and the worse part was - he didn't even fight it.

_I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a song, and a ship. (Marvel, Star Wars, or DC would be best. I ship just about everything) I'll try and do it.


End file.
